


A bad day

by LaCaiy



Category: Star Terk AOS RPS
Genre: Alpha Zach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, First Time, Knotting, Love Story, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Chris, Pinto, Romance, Scenting, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCaiy/pseuds/LaCaiy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题: A bad day<br/>作者:CC<br/>Cp:pinto<br/>分级：NC-17<br/>标签：abo，发-情期，傻白甜，mpreg，<br/>简介:派派是个晚熟的Omega，在外出差时刚好性别分化，正准备找个地方躲起来的时候不幸【？】碰见了zqq，被他骚包的Alpha信息素影响，然后……你们懂的。</p><p>警告：ABO设定嘛，所以像标记或是mpreg什么的该有的在（遥远的）未来都会有~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizugane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizugane/gifts).



> 这篇文是送给又蠢又污的蠢狐狸 @Mizugane 的生贺（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～，最近好忙没时间写生贺，只能把压箱底的这篇文拿出来了QuQ
> 
> 让一个没有少女心的糙汉写没营养滴傻白甜标准偶像剧还写长篇这种事真是大写的土亢！霸道总裁小甜心什么的啊哈哈哈哈哈我不知道自己在写什么！【泪流满面】

Chapter1

 

今天真是糟糕的一天。

Chris贴着冰冷的墙壁，有些绝望地想着。

他一直都是个Beta，人生的24年都是，应该说他一直自以为自己是个Beta。

这不能怪他迟钝，只能怪他倒霉。

一般Alpha在十四岁就能分化出来，而Omega分化的平均年龄是十八到二十岁范围，超过二十岁没分化的一般都是Beta。虽然也不是没有极少数晚熟的Omega超过平均年龄才性成熟的例子，但是Chris绝对没想到自己是那极少数之一。

这真是……倒霉到不能再倒霉了。

活了二十几年才分化成Omega，推倒了他人生原本的计划本来已经够不幸了。更别提他现在所处的处境，他绝望地哀叹起来。

一天前他因为出差来了洛杉矶，跟着上司一起接洽重要的客户。他资历不深，只是陪着上司处理事物。只是，那个客户是个中年男性Beta，几乎全程都在对他投以暧昧的目光外加时不时非礼他可怜的屁股。要不是碍于上司的脸色，Chris发誓自己一定会掐死他，尽管他在心里已经将他掐死了无数回。

今天就是谈合约的时候，十几分钟前，他刚从酒店房间出来，准备出发去和客户见面。一想到又要面对那个总是对他上下其手的变态，Chris忍不住脸颊抽搐。

刚进到电梯里，他就感觉到了一阵不对劲。他注意到空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的，像是苹果成熟的清香，带着诱人的清甜。愣了两秒后Chris发现这是自己身上散发出的气味。

接着是后腰奇异的酸痛和忽然上升的体温，Chris微微张嘴，发觉连自己嘴里呼出来的气都带着热度，他的脚控制不住地颤抖，跌靠在电梯壁上难以自制地喘息起来，后穴慢慢地溢出液体，空气中的甜味也越来越浓。

学过的生理常识让Chris及时反应过来，这是只有在性别分化Omega性成熟的时候才会有的感觉。他这是变成一个Omega了？

Chris手扶着冰冷的电梯壁，他不能在这种状况下直接出现在一楼大厅。他慌忙地想要阻止下降的电梯，随意按在了某个将要到达的楼层，电梯门打开后他急忙忙地冲出电梯，慌不择路地躲进了放置清洁用品的隔间。

只来得及在心里对被他气味“污染”的毛巾愧疚了一下，他就被高涨的发情热折磨得近乎昏阙，无法思考。

他粗喘着将脸贴在冰冷的墙面上，想要把这股恼人的情热降下，他剧烈地喘息着，口中的热气似乎让整个空间都变得燥热起来，随着时间流逝，他身上狂躁的情热并没有消散，反而愈演愈烈，后穴不断溢出的液体已经打湿了他的裤子。

当了一个Beta这么多年，他对Omega的发情很陌生，但不是没有常识。Omega的发情期可不会自己就消失。一般这种时候，Omega会需要一针抑制剂……或者一个Alpha……

他的眼睛已经被热气蒸腾得模糊，意识也随之涣散，他开始满脑袋都想着足以将人融化的情事，想着有力的手掌在他身上点火，想着什么东西来填满他空虚的后穴，该死的他是如此需要这些！

不，不行——

他懊恼地用脑袋撞击墙壁企图保持冷静。就算他是个Omega，也还没打算现在就去找个Alpha标记他，断送自己的人生。

Chris勉强找回一丝理智，他不能再这样下去，他应该回到房间，然后联系酒店人员帮他买一支抑制剂上来。他勉强撑起身子，感受着腿软和后穴湿哒哒带来的不适。他想象得出，在他看不见的地方，那一片灰色的西装布料已经被他的体液所打湿，呈现较周围更深的颜色，狼狈又情色。该死的，Chris咬咬牙，他这样要是被任何人撞见，他可能都没脸活了。要是途中能不碰到任何人就好了。Chris想着，抱着侥幸打开了储物间的小门。

幸运的是一眼望去，整个走道都没什么人，Chris舒了口气，扶着墙撑着发软的腿脚朝电梯走去。在经过某个房间时，那扇门忽然直直的在他面前打开，一个高大的人影迈出房门。

几乎在同一瞬间，犹如麝香一般浓烈得摄人的Alpha信息素争先恐后的涌进了Chris的肺。

 

Jesus，他真是倒霉透了。

 

***

 

今天真是糟糕的一天。

起码Zach是这么想的。

三天前他被哥哥Joe撵来洛杉矶，美其名曰是来Quinto集团名下的某家子公司视察，实际上就是要他来大刀阔斧把那些高层狠狠整顿一次。

Zach一向习惯了做这些事，这种冷情冷面的事他干的得心应手。只是这次的这群家伙比他想象中还要无能，在公司只转了两天就耗尽了Zach全部的忍耐力，他简直想拽着那些人的领子怒吼着为什么这么简单的事你们都做不好。

一个小时后有一个重要会议，一想到等会又要面对着那些脑袋里全是棉絮的家伙，Zach就感到一阵阵头疼。他不悦对着酒店房间的镜子着装，镜子中的他面色不豫，表情可怕得能吓跑所有小孩，他知道现在他周身的信息素一定更可怕。

他一直被哥哥Joe嫌弃是一个过于张扬的Alpha，同为Alpha，Joe的信息素沉稳而内敛。而他的信息素强大并危险，还时常释放着Alpha信息素而不自知（简单而言就是荷尔蒙过盛，Joe这么评价）。

心情好的时候，过溢的信息素总是轻易地能让他身边Omega腿软。但是当他生气的时候，大多数Beta和Omega在他面前几乎连大气都不敢喘。为了不给人造成影响，平时Zach会喷些中和喷雾，中和一下他身上过于霸道的Alpha气息。

然而现在——Zach对着镜子半挑眉头，没有刻意去克制自己吓人的信息素。来点压制总是更容易解决事情，他已经在考虑先解雇谁了。

想到这里，Zach半笑不笑地整了整领结，心情稍微好了那么一点。

然而现实是，什么事都不会像想象中一样顺利，Zach一开门就被一股诱人发狂的甜味袭个正着，那铺天盖地涌进双肺的甜香简直让他无法呼吸。

操，这是怎么回事？

Zach盯着面前勾人的气息的来源——一个金发蓝眼的漂亮Omega正呆愣愣地看着他。

他遇上了一个Omega，一个正在发情的Omega。

一个该.死.的.好.闻.也.该.死.的.漂.亮.的Omega。

Omege张了张嘴瞪着蓝色的眼睛，像是被忽然出现的Zach吓坏了。虽然Zach看他已经模糊对不上焦的的双眼，不确定对方是否真的能看清他的脸。

Omega脚下踉跄向前一跌，Zach本能的踏前一步接住他。下一刻他发觉他做了错事，这个Omega实在太好闻了，近距离的接触更是让那种甜蜜的气味充斥着他的口鼻。

Zach遇到过许许多多的Omega，身为一个不折不扣的gay，当然也睡过不在少数的男性Omega，其中也不乏在发情期的经历。

但是没有一个Omega像这个一样这么好闻。他甜蜜得像是软绵绵的戚风蛋糕，又带着像是成熟的苹果一般甜甜的香气。

即便是时常乱发散信息素而不自知的Zach，也能清楚地嗅到空气中他的Alpha信息素控制不住地在飙升。他受到了这个发情中的Omega的影响，潜藏在基因中的野兽开始骚动，他的Alpha本能开始叫嚣着占有这个Omega。

怀里的Omega发出一声呻吟。

本就在发情期的Chris简直快要崩溃了，他被这骇人的Alpha信息素折磨得不行，本来还可以控制的手脚彻底地不听使唤。只能软绵绵地靠在这个Alpha的怀里，身体诚实地起了反应，更多的液体顺着大腿留下来。收缩的后穴饥渴着想要立刻被这个Alpha占有。Alpha不断飙升的信息素似乎都能通过毛孔侵入他的体内，冲破着他的防线，烧毁了他最后一丝理智。

他彻底服从了本能。

他不自觉地攀着Alpha，失去理智地请求:“操我，求你了。”

他听到头顶上Alpha猛然吸了一口气，接着紧紧地扣住了他的腰，用力地将他整个人扯到怀里，抱着他后退进房狠狠的砸上房门。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 差不多都是肉肉滴一章

Chapter 2

 

空气中升腾着热气。

衣物散落了一地。

Chris回想不起他的衣服是如何被剥开，然后赤条条地被这个Alpha压在大床上与他裸陈相对的。只记得他们从进门就激烈的接吻着，交换彼此的唾液，紧紧交缠在一起。

Alpha疯狂地在他身上每一个地方吻咬着，从他的嘴唇他的脖颈他的肩头再到胸口用力的舔吻吸吮，留下一个个象征占有的吻痕。他像只落入猎豹爪下的兔子，被那强大的气息压制得不敢动弹，完全臣服于这个男人的手下。

很快男人已经分开了他滑腻的大腿，Alpha巨大的阴茎抵着他的屁股蓄势着，灵活的手指挤进湿漉漉的后穴，几乎毫无阻力地没入了那个火热的地方，很快的他就再伸入了第二根手指，第三根，恶劣地在Chris体内抠弄。那里已经足够柔软，足够湿润，在为他将要容纳的东西渴求收缩着，内部仿佛有自我意识的裹住Alpha修长的手指，这个坏心眼的Alpha却故意很快将它们抽出。

Chris发出一声呜咽，声音破碎无助。他无法从这么具有诱惑力的氛围和焚身的高温中抽身。他搞不清楚他是被发情热弄昏了头脑，还是被这个Alpha铺天盖地袭来的味道及高超的技巧所征服，抑或两者皆有。

他想要那种让人窒息的快感，想要他征服他，占有他，要他进入自己的身体，填满他空虚的后穴，让他除了他以外什么都想不到。

现在，立刻，马上——就需要。

Chris喘息着抬起修长的双腿，缠上Zach的腰际，使两个人贴得更近，臀缝不偏不倚的对着Zach高昂的性器。Chris不安分扭动着身子，磨蹭着那粗长胀血的阴茎。硕大的龟头在一张一合的入口摩擦的景象看得Zach眼睛一热，下身胀痛。

“小妖精……”他从牙缝中挤出这么一句。下一刻，他用力地将肿胀发紫的阴茎全根没入了Chris的体内。

“啊！”Chris破碎的呻吟着，即便有发情期液体的润滑，未经人事的后穴也不能轻易适应这种程度的硕大。滚烫的阴茎充满了他体内，Chris甚至能从他们紧密交合的地方想象出那东西的形状大小，从敏感的肠壁感受它在自己体内跳动的脉搏。

还没等他完全适应，身上的Alpha就开始以非人的速度在他体内抽插起来。粗壮的阴茎把他紧致的内壁研磨开来，每一次刺入都像是要吸走他的灵魂。

他的腿还环在Zach腰间，双手被他钳制着，他被被撞击得一下一下地碰到床头的枕头。伴随灭顶的快感而来的冲击太过剧烈，他的意识根本跟不上Alpha的步调。Chris承受不住地小声啜泣，“……呜、不要了，我受不了了，慢点……”更多的泪水从他漂亮的蓝眼睛中溢出，眼眸如同澄澈的海洋，哭泣着哀求身上的人。

泪蒙蒙的双眼反而更加刺激了Zach的Alpha本能，镌刻在基因里的征服欲让他Zach控制不住地低吼一声，更加剧烈地抽撤征伐。他松开Chris的手，拉起Chris的大腿，更大角度将他的身子折起来。疯狂暗沉的棕色眼眸注视着他的分身在被他操得红肿的小穴进出，阴囊拍打在Chris漂亮的臀部，打红了那一片肌肤。后穴不断被挤出大量的体液，再一次几近全部退出后，Zach用力地全根没入，深入Chris体内。

“呜……”Chris发出一声泣音，前端早就硬起的阴茎控制不住地射出来，乳白的液体射在两人腹间。无论是快感还是刺激都太过剧烈也太过巨大了，他从未经历过这些，他无助的抽泣起来。

Zach慢慢停下动作，低头轻柔地抚摸着Chris汗湿的金发，Zach不由得责怪自己，他太过忘情了，让Alpha本能支配自己，没注意到自己给怀里的小甜心带来了太大的刺激。

“别哭，我的宝贝……”Zach心疼轻舔他泪湿的蓝眼睛以及玫瑰色的颧骨上的泪痕。继而吻住他艳红的唇瓣，用一种介乎温柔与粗暴的力道啃咬，舔舐着。原本强势的信息素变得十分温柔，Chris的抽泣慢了下来，微弱的呻吟都被Zach的吻咬所吞噬。

“张嘴。”Zach在唇舌之间低语，Chris顺从地张开嘴，Zach的舌头探入其中，咬住他的舌尖纠缠。Zach如同意大利红酒一般醇厚的气息让Chris整个人都晕陶陶的，仍Zach予取予求。

不知不觉他们换了个姿势，Zach抽出自己依然坚挺的性器，轻柔地将Chris翻过身。双手掐着他的的腰臀，让他趴伏在柔软的丝绒被间，撅起挺翘的臀部。

Chris不满的感觉体内的空虚，无意识地开口:“快……进来……”

Zach扶着自己的硬物，抵着不断张合的后穴用力地挺入，双球打在Chris的屁股上。一手掐着Chris的后腰有节奏地律动着，一手摸上Chris的胸膛，寻找着在情事中发红充血的乳粒恶意地揉捏，听着Chris忘情的呻吟。

他俯身将胸膛与Chris的后背紧紧贴合，啃咬着Chris的侧颈和肩膀，在上面留下一个个带着水迹的吻痕。鼻尖不自觉凑近了Chris的后颈，那里有着Omega散发信息素的腺体，源源不断地溢出让人发狂的信息素。

他几乎是着迷的看着这个Omega埋入床褥中被欲望和泪痕沾染的漂亮脸蛋。

他没标记过任何Omega，但他想标记这一个。

Zach将嘴靠近那块腺体的所在，露出牙齿想要咬上那一片肌肤，让自己的牙齿陷入其中，咬破他的腺体。等Zach将自己的信息素注入其中，这个Omega就会完完全全变成自己的，打上Zachary Quinto的标签。

他的牙齿刚触及Omega的后颈，正准备咬下的时候，怀里一直乖顺的人儿忽然剧烈挣扎起来，几乎就要从Zach的怀里挣脱，打断了标记的动作。

“宝贝？”

“不——不要——不要标记我。”Chris哭着低叫，从遇上这个Alpha开始，他就处于一片混沌的状态。就在刚刚Alpha的微凉的牙齿落在他滚烫的肌肤上时，Chris忽然恢复了几分意识。他不能被标记，他不想被标记，他不想在刚变成一个Omega的时候就被他不熟悉的人标记。

“呜……不要……”Chris抽咽着摇头，他害怕得全身颤抖，被一个Alpha靠近那块敏感地区的感觉让Chris本能性的想要尖叫。

“shh——别怕，别怕——好，我现在不会标记你。”Zach安抚着怀里惊恐地扭动挣扎的Omega，对他做出保证。

尽管Alpha的本能让他全身的每个细胞都叫嚣着标记这个Omega，让他成为自己的，成为他的专属。但他可以稍微慢一点，他不急于现在，他可不想吓坏怀里的小东西，当那种只知道本能的、趁着Omega发情期意识不清的时候像混蛋一样强行标记他们的Alpha。怀里的宝贝值得更好的对待，值得Zach更用心地对待他。

他避开了腺体，在Chris的侧脸和唇角落下一个个如同羽毛般轻柔的吻，大手在Chris的后颈和腰腹摩擦，一手向下游移，缓缓的握住了Chris半勃的阴茎，缓慢地撸动起来，安抚着受惊的Chris。

“别怕，宝贝……”他轻柔地在他耳边昵语，一遍又一遍，宛如最体贴的恋人。

Chris逐渐冷静下来，他听着Zach在他耳畔温柔的低语，闻着身后Alpha变得醇厚沉稳的气息，感到无比安全。

他的意识再度开始迷离，体内的燥热还没有散去，原本流窜在体内的恐惧很快被压了下去，取而代之的是高昂的欲望再次窜起。他顺着Zach温柔的抚慰扭动身躯，在他粗糙的手掌中摩擦分身。还含着对方粗壮的阴茎的后穴不满足的开始收缩，内壁紧紧的绞着对方的欲望，无声地催促身后的Alpha动起来。

身后的人很快便缓慢而不失有力地开始抽送，一边撸动Chris的阴茎，一边用坚硬如铁的器官在Chris体内进出，每一次戳刺都刚好顶弄在Chris的前列腺。一次比一次更快，一次比一次更加用力。前后夹击的快感让Chris承受不来，他的身体随着Zach的动作向前顶动。

“嗯……”Chris呻吟起来。

Zach还继续在他的后背、肩胛骨落下一个个温柔的亲吻。这个Alpha就像是狂暴与温柔的完美结合，Chris发热的脑袋中忽然有一种渴望，他一手颤抖着覆上Alpha握着他阴茎的炙热手掌。他微微侧头，用泪湿的蓝眼睛迷蒙地想看着后面的人。

“怎么了，宝贝？”细心的Alpha倾身在他耳边，低低地询问，同时不停歇地撞击着他。

“我，我想，我想吻你……”他不成声地请求着。

Zach一愣，随即露出一个温柔的笑容，他轻吻Chris的额头，宠溺地低语:“如你所愿，宝贝。”他轻笑着以两人相接的姿势把Chris翻过身。

Chris被这动作刺激得小声啜泣。Zach发出醇厚的笑声，身躯的抖动顺着他俩相连的地方传到Chris体内。这样细小的震动比起剧烈的抽插，是另一种恼人的折磨。

他快不行了。Chris感觉自己像正要死去。他漂亮的蓝眼睛被泪水洗涤过，宛如最纯净的孟买加蓝宝石，更加摄人心魄。浓墨般的深沉在Zach深棕的眼眸中沉淀，他微微眯起眼睛，变得危险。

“现在，吻我。”他用低哑的声线向Chris命令道。

Chris顺从地微微仰头，雾蒙蒙的眼睛与Zach深沉危险的眼眸相对。他费力抬起手，环抱着Zach的脖子，将唇印上他的。笨拙地咬着他的嘴唇，胡乱地伸着舌头轻舔。像是在品尝一块不知口味的糖果，动作缓慢地啃咬、舔舐，浅尝辄止。

Zach受不了这种纯情得近乎勾人的献吻，他猛的咬住Chris的嘴唇，在他惊呼，微微启唇的时候，将舌头伸入他的口中。狂暴地卷起他的舌头交缠。同时下身大力的抽插，狠狠撞击着Chris的后穴，变换着角度在他体内冲撞，他狠狠地撞进了一个隐秘的入口。

Chris被体内更深处猛然被打开的陌生感觉刺激得瞪大眼睛。他像是被整个人剥离开，连同灵魂都落入了这个Alpha手中。

从那个地方涌出的液体冲着Zach硕大的前端，每一次都撞在那两片唇肉之间。阴茎一下又一下地撞开那个隐秘的器官，前端探索、入侵着那片神秘的区域，Alpha的结已经微微胀起。

“宝贝，为我打开……”Zach微微退开，在唇齿交缠间半命令地说到。

陌生的感觉让Chris心慌，“不……不……这太深了……”

“别怕，都交给我……”Zach低低地说着。

“我会进去，用力地插到最深处，我会在你体内成结，把你紧紧的锁住，然后……”Zach嘴角勾起一个恶劣的弧度，“我会射满你的子宫，让你的体内都是我的种子，让你全身上下都充满我的味道。你也想要的，对吗？”邪恶的仿佛撒旦的低语，轻易便能蛊惑人心。

Chris呻吟着，胡乱地摇头却说不出什么，眼角溢出泪水，他早就深陷这个男人给他带来的足以融化骨头的激情中无法自拔，这个男人给予他的一切他都无法再拒绝。

Zach的速度越来越快，最后一次用力地抽插，Zach狠狠地撞开变得松软的的宫口，顶到了他体内的最深处，胀起的结将他牢牢锁住。

“啊——”Chris破碎的尖叫，抱紧了Zach的脖子，把脸埋在他的肩头，泪水不断滴落。

Zach低吼着射出自己的种子，Chris感觉内壁在被滚烫的精液冲刷着，从里到外，他的脑浆都跟着沸腾起来。Chris已经无法分辨时间，射精的时间持续了似乎一辈子，一波一波，仿佛永远都不会停止。

许久之后，锁住他的结才慢慢消退。

 

Zach将他轻轻抱起，亲吻着他的额发，嘴角微微翘起:“我们继续？宝贝。”

 

***

Chris醒来的时候已经是第二天的早上。他被偷入房间的一缕阳光照在脸上，温和的晨光暖洋洋地轻抚着他的脸庞，柔软的丝绒被摩擦着肌肤的感觉相当舒适，让他舍不得醒来。

挣扎了一小会后他微微睁开眼睛，望着天花板，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，一时想不清自己现在身处何处，昨天发生的事开始像断片的老电影一样在他脑中一幕一幕地回放。

大约两分钟后，Chris清醒过来，他惊恐地瞪大了婴儿蓝的眼睛。

上帝！他想起来了！他变成了一个Omega！然后还和一个第一次遇见的Alpha上床了！

噢老天噢老天！他要冷静！他必须想些让人冷静的事！快想想那些糟糕的脱口秀，想想隔壁街角餐厅的花生酱三明治，想想Karl发怒的脸！

呼——Chris深呼吸着，他渐渐冷静下来，情况应该还没那么糟糕。幸好性别分化的发情期只有一天，而那个Alpha——Chris抬手摸了摸后颈，那里还是光滑一片——也没有标记他。

Chris偏头看了一下躺在他旁边的Alpha。

棕发的Alpha以慵懒的姿势趴在床上睡得香甜，Chris只看得见他被手臂挡住的上半边脸粗粗的眉毛，紧闭的眼睫，线条分明的肩肌以及毛茸茸的手臂。他身上散发着特别的香气，浓烈的麝香气息危险又迷人，隐隐又像醇厚的红酒混杂苦涩的烟草味。

空气中还弥漫着他们情事过后的味道，暧昧的味道让Chris整个人烧红。

Chris不敢多看，他小心翼翼地坐起身，轻手轻脚地下床。

“唔……”脚触地的时候Chris发出一声闷哼。

痛死人了。

他忍着酸痛迅速捡起散落地上属于他的衣服穿上，几乎是落荒而逃。

也顾不上任何出差的事，跑到楼上洗了澡收拾了行李就立刻定机票飞回纽约，离开了这个荒唐的地方。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

“唉……”

Chris趴在他和Karl合租的公寓，第一百零一次叹了口气。

自从那天过后已经半个月了。

那天他抓着行李狼狈的回来的样子吓坏了Karl，Karl差点以为他惹上了什么人正在被追杀，在闻到他身上的气味后更是目彘欲裂。

他简单地解释了一下情况后Karl就开始自觉地帮他处理，买药联系医院购买抑制剂和掩盖喷雾等等。

“好了kid，不要因为到现在才发现自己一直是个未成年所以悲伤。”Karl一边安慰他，然后一副笃定又得意洋洋的模样说:“我早说过你比较像个Omega，就接受现实吧princess。”

Chris的回应是不客气往他脸上丢了个枕头。

 

他当然能接受，性别分化这种事不是他能控制的，既然已经是个Omega了除了接受也别无他法。只是，Chris觉得他还没忘掉那天的事，那个有着强势霸道嚣张气味的Alpha。

老天啊，他以前可不会对一个Alpha念念不忘。Chris用枕头蒙住自己的头。

 

Karl在外面敲门了。

“嘿，Chris，醒醒。快挪着你的屁股滚出来，我帮你投了个简历，今天得去面试。”

因为出差途中私自跑回来还几天不接电话，他理所当然的被公司给炒了。不过Chris没受到什么打击，比起被一个任由客户非礼他的公司开除，他觉得变成一个Omega的刺激要大得多。

Chris趴在床上重重地叹了口气，翻了个身，他抬手揉了揉脸颊，“知道了Karl，我就来。”

他翻身下床，赤着脚踩在冰凉的地板上，慢悠悠地走进浴室。

简单地收拾了一下，对着镜中的自己，Chris感到熟悉又陌生。比起发情期时甜腻的香气，平时他的味道更接近于淡淡的果香。

他撇了撇嘴，拿起Karl给他买的遮盖剂喷了两下，抽着鼻子嗅了嗅自己身上的味道，清甜的水果气息已经被掩盖了下去，他闻到的是一般Beta会有淡然又无害的气息。

Chris不由得回想起他刚从酒店溜回来的那一天。他全身沾满了那个Alpha的气味，虽然他没被他标记，但他是真真切切的被那个Alpha从里到外都占有了。那过于霸道的味道持续缠绕在Chris身上好几天都没有消散，吓得Chris好几天都不敢出门。

那几天Karl几乎隔一段时间就要嫌弃地吼着：“快再去喷点喷雾把你身上那个Alpha的味道盖盖，god save me！你怎么会遇到这么骚包的Alpha！”

不知道是不是他的心理作用，Chris总觉得那信息素始终萦绕在他周围，像一缕一缕的丝线，密密麻麻地将他包裹住，始终不肯散去。

就像那个Alpha本人一样……

他不知道那个男人的名字，他甚至都记不清他的脸。最深刻的是浓郁的信息素和对方强而有力的双手，扣住他双腿时炙热的手掌似乎能在他肌肤上烙下痕迹。

还有印在他身上，脸上，唇上的一个个安抚的吻，以及他低哑磁性的声音，那么温柔，那么迷人，那么……

Chris浑身颤抖，脸颊烧红。

他匆匆掬起一捧水打湿脸庞，企图降下脸上的温度。

上帝啊，他不能再想了！

他已经离开了洛杉矶，而美国那么大，兴许他们一辈子也不会再碰面。

 

***

 

Zachary Quinto最近心情很不好。

更准确来说，最近半个月，他的心情都非常不好。

他的坏心情直接辐射到了整个公司，公司上下从高层主管到清洁员工都在水深火热中夹着尾巴度过了半个月。

更直接的影响是，他的秘书辞职了。

那个Beta女秘书哭着把文件甩在地上（我不明白她为什么到最后都不敢把它们甩在你脸上一次，Joe诚恳地说），大喊着‘我受不了了我受够了’花了妆跺着脚跑掉的场面堪称一场灾难。如果Zach不是个众所周知的gay，大概半数以上的人会觉得这活脱脱是一场负心汉的戏码。

这就是为什么他今天一大早就得坐在这里浪费生命的原因之一。

“你才是灾难，Zach。”Joe不客气地评价，走进了他的办公室。

很好，Zach翻了个白眼，看着他的亲哥哥。这就是他一大早就得坐在这浪费生命的最大原因。

“你这么闲，今天的面试你来就够了Joe。”Zach转动着办公椅，皱着眉头不悦地瞪着Joe。

“Zach，这是给你选秘书，不是给我。”Joe无奈地扶额。半个月前他让Zach去洛杉矶某家子公司视察，管管那些不听话的高层。可是一向算是很敬业的Zach却在第四天缺席了一个重大会议，消失了一整天。他还没来及多关心关心情况，第五天出现的Zach就雷厉风行的处理完所有的事一脸怒容从洛杉矶回来，整个人就像吞了炸药包一样易燃。

Joe再三询问后才知道Zach在洛杉矶遇到了个Omega，一夜情后那个Omega跑了，Zach醒来后不见人，把整个酒店翻遍了却还是没能找到。

“说真的，我从没想过你居然会这么认真。”

他弟弟花心得很，平时也跟不少Omega有过一夜情，但是都断的很干净，鲜少有迷恋之时。

Joe的内心充满好奇，如果可以，他真的非常想见见能让他弟弟这么认真的Omega，他甚至很开心有个人能降服Zach。

Zach烦躁地揉了揉眉心，他想他不只是认真这么简单。

Zach很后悔，极其后悔。

他只是当了一次正人君子而已，没在那个金发蓝眼的漂亮Omega意识不清的时候标记他。

Zach知道很荒唐。虽然那时他们被发情热和彼此的信息素影响，直接来了一次最彻底的交流，除了床上的情话，他们甚至都没交换名字，但是他确确实实喜欢上了那个Omega。他希望能和他有一个更好的认识，更清晰的开始，他希望在第二天他们都清醒的时候，对那个Omega开口要求一个交往的机会，再用自己的魅力征服他。

而不是允许他就这么跑了！

他愤怒地想着，浓密的眉毛拧在一块，酷似意大利黑手党的脸此刻吓人的严肃，充满杀气。

该死的，早知如此，他就该在那时候不顾那个Omega的意愿，狠狠的，用力的咬破腺体标记他，让他成为他的人。培养感情完全可以等以后再说，起码不至于沦落到现在人都找不到的地步。

天知道全美国有多少个金发蓝眼的Omega！

一想到他可能再也遇不到那个Omega，Zach就觉得整个人都被焦躁吞噬了。

 

“总之，你今天一定要收敛一点，如果吓走这一批，短期之内你是找不到秘书了。”

Zach冷哼一声，“那就先不招。”

“Zach，没有秘书可没人帮你处理文书和安排行程。”Joe认真地看着他的弟弟，随即挑了挑眉，“相信我，你绝对不会希望你早上睡懒觉的时候是我去你家找你而不是你的秘书打电话喊你起床。”

“所以——首先，把你的信息素克制一下。你简直能把走进这个办公室的Omega和Beta都直接吓哭。”Joe从口袋里掏出一瓶中和剂，对着Zach的脸就是一阵乱喷。

Zach不悦地伸手挥散盘旋在他脸旁的液体分子。

“嗯，这样闻起来好多了。”Joe满意地点点头。

“还有这些，我看过了，这几个学历和资历都还不错，你先看看。”Joe拿出一叠简历放到Zach面前。

Zach随意瞥了一眼便想移开视线，然而眼角捕捉到的一张照片让他如遭雷击。他闪电般地伸手拿起最上面的那张简历，死死地盯着上头那张照片不敢移开眼，生怕这只是他的错觉。

——是他，绝对错不了。Zach攥着简历的手指收紧，那十几天前牢牢刻在他记忆中的金发蓝眼，漂亮的脸蛋和轮廓都是如此熟悉。半个月以来焦躁恐惧的心情瞬间得到了平复，失而复得的喜悦让他的手不自觉颤抖。Zach将目光落到简历名字那一栏。

Chris Pine……

 

他着魔一样的神情让Joe吓了一跳，“嘿，Zach？你还好吗？”Joe小心翼翼地问。

 

Zach微微眯起眼，慢慢勾起一抹淡淡的笑容，“再好不过了，Joe。”

连声音都带上了丝丝愉悦：“我想我找到我的秘书了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opps~!派派的运气真是太不好（大雾）了┑(￣Д ￣)┍【还不都是你】


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Chris感到不大对劲。

 

此刻，他正坐在Quinto集团总裁办公室外的等候室等待着面试。

半个小时前，他踏进了这家公司，向前台一个漂亮的女性Beta走去。嗯，应该是Beta吧？Chris猜想。

现代社会，除了一些特别的职业，一般在职场工作中，Omega都习惯用掩盖剂遮掩自己的气味，Alpha如果身居高位，优越的信息素固然是很好的象征，但一般为了体谅身边的人，味道过于强势的Alpha也会用中和喷雾中和气息。Beta则不需要顾虑太多。

还是当个Beta方便啊，Chris这么忧伤地想着。

在说明了自己是来面试总裁秘书一职后，前台的顾问小姐几乎是以看一个即将与恶龙搏斗的勇士的目光在看他。那诡异的眼神令Chris打了个哆嗦，他环顾着里头兢兢业业的员工和看起来似乎比外头要低上几度的环境，开始猜测这里究竟是闹鬼还是老板可怕得堪比恶鬼。

不幸的是，对于一个即将面试总裁秘书的人而言，两者似乎一样糟糕。

前台顾问通了个短暂的电话后，不到一分钟，一位踩着十厘米高跟鞋的女职员就出现了。她将Chris带到总裁办公室外的休息室，她则去通知总裁Mr.Quinto下一个面试的人已经到达。然而还没两分钟，她就惊慌失措地跑回了休息室，面上惊魂稳定，冲进门的模样就像是有某个杀人狂在后面追捕她。

Chris不自觉地往她身后瞟了一眼，“呃？Miss Sarah？发生了什么事吗？”

Sarah略显尴尬地看着Chris，她将慌乱迅速地掩盖住，只用了五秒钟就重拾了她的职业素养。

“我可以进去面试了吗？嗯，我的意思是，轮到我了吗？”Chris问。

“不！”Sarah立刻答道，“你不能过去！他们还没争论完，目前是重灾区。”

“争论？”Chris讶异非常。

“Mr.Quintos，我的上帝。”Sarah用Chris几乎听不到的音调喃喃，“Jesus，太可怕了，相信我，你不会希望现在过去的。”

“啊，不行，我得出去等Mr.Quinto叫我……”她捂着胸口打开门准备出去，忽然她像是想起了什么，转过头定定地看着Chris几秒，“Chris……Pine？”Sarah有些犹豫地问道:“这是你的名字没错吗？”

他之前已经对她做过了自我介绍，Chris略感奇怪地点点头。在Chris点完头后，Sarah又看了他一会，她的眼神……比起之前前台顾问看他的那种‘与恶龙打斗的勇士’，变成了像是在看‘给恶龙献祭的公主’。在离开前，她表情古怪语气别扭地对他说道:“你…照顾好你自己……”

那极度悲天悯人的语调令Chris极度不安瞪大了眼睛。好了，现在他可以百分百肯定这个公司气氛诡异的原因是因为凶恶的老板。Chris开始为自己接下来的命运担忧起来。

在他惴惴不安地坐了将近半个小时后，Sarah才终于再次出现。Chris走进办公室时已经做好了心里准备面对一个凶神恶煞的老板，嗯，或许还得做好狼狈地打包走人的准备。

然而一切似乎都没他想的那么可怕。

那位传说中的Mr.Quinto是个看起来就挺高大的男人，身上带着Alpha稳重沉着的气息。他端坐在办公桌后面的椅子上，朝着Chris露出一个和善的笑容。

“Chris Pine？”

“是的，Quinto先生。”Chris回答。

Mr.Quinto点头沉吟了一下，上下扫视了他好一会，眼中跳跃着好奇的光芒，似乎在看什么很新奇的东西，那眼神让Chris感觉自己是一只彩虹色的兔子。

“sir？”Chris不自在地搓了搓手，又拽拽衣角，他希望自己看起来不会太糟糕。虽然今天他勉强把自己从过去两个星期那种蓬头垢面不修边幅、在房间里睡生梦死的状况中收拾出来，但脑袋显然还没从那种状态恢复过来。

“哦，抱歉，Mr.Pine。”Quinto先生回过神，挑着眉冲着他微笑了一下。“那我们开始吧？”

Chris点点头，正襟危坐，紧张地面对接下来也许会很尖刻的问题。出乎Chris预料，Quinto先生十分迅速地提问了几个简历上早已写好的基本问题就停止了。

“我很满意。”Quinto先生笑了笑，“就你了。”

“what？”Chris几乎就要回不过神来，他讶异地瞪大蓝色的双眸，发出一声疑惑的音节。这就可以了？这一定是在开玩笑！他脑中预想的修罗场完全没有出现。

“但是，Mr.Pine。”Mr.Quinto补上一句，严肃地看着他，“我们有一个要求。”

“最近公司事务很繁忙，而上一位秘书因为某些不可抗力辞职了，给我们带来了一点麻烦。如果再发生这样的事，我们会很苦恼。”Mr.Quinto放缓了语调，“所以我希望你能做得长久。”

“您的意思是……”

Quinto先生微笑着从抽屉里迅速地抽出一张还散发着墨香的纸，放到Chris面前，修长的手指在上头点了点，说道:“这是合约，你拿着仔细看看，我相信里头的条件会让你满意。其余的相关事宜我会让Sarah跟你说明，你可以出去了。”

Chris晕晕乎乎地点头，拿起东西站起身，直到他离开了办公室，都没能这莫名奇妙的发展中回过神来。

 

***

**

*

“满意了？”在Chris出门后，Joe向后椅背一靠，摊了摊手，问道。

话音刚落，与宽大的总裁办公室相连的私人休息室的门应声打开，Zach从门后走出来，哼了一声。“差强人意。”Zach的声音颇为不满，“我不喜欢你盯着他看那么久。”

“我只是在看未来弟媳。”Joe无辜地摆摆手，“而且你知道，即使是Omega，我也比较偏好女性。”

Zach依旧有些不悦，他迈着大步走到Chris方才坐过的那张椅子前，倚着办公桌坐下。

他将手覆在Chris刚刚靠过的椅背上，那光亮的润黑色皮革上还残留着一丝Chris的体温。他回忆着刚刚从门缝中看到的Chris的模样。他的样子比记忆中更鲜活，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着耀眼的光芒。他在那半掩的门后几乎快克制不住想要冲出去将他压制在办公桌上的欲望，他想要将鼻尖凑到Chris的耳边，伸出舌尖沿着他的侧脸弧度滑下，吻咬他敏感的锁骨，留下一个个象征占有的印记。Chris一定会像那天一样浑身颤抖，肌肤泛红，颈后的腺体源源不断地溢出他美好的Omega气息……

Zach情不自禁地轻嗅着空气中的余味，有些不满闻到的并不是那天让他欲罢不能的甜香，而是市面上常见的掩盖剂的气味。那恼人的化学气体将他的Omega的味道完美地遮掩着，不让旁人接触。

不过这样也好，这些遮掩能让他的小甜心更加安全，免遭人觊觎，如果有人胆敢对他的Omega下手，那他会拧断他们的脖子……

“嘿，嘿。”

Joe适时地伸手在他面前打了个响指，“快回神Zach，你的信息素要超标了。”不止如此，Zach脸上几欲实体化的占有欲强烈得吓人，Joe盯着这个不让他省心的弟弟，无奈地抱怨道，“你克制点Zach，要知道这是文明社会了，而你的Alpha占有欲正在把你变成一个原始人。”

“你再这样我会后悔帮你把他骗到你身边了。”Joe摇摇头，煞有其事地说道。

Zach投给他一个‘那你还不是同流合污了’的眼神。

Joe瞪了他一眼，“我只是不想让你把一个来公司面试的Omega直接扛回家，那是犯罪，这点意识你应该有吧？”

Zach耸耸肩，不以为意，若无其事地用手指敲打着实木的桌面，轻巧的节奏像在演奏一首华丽的钢琴曲。

“你也看了他的资料，他前不久才刚变成Omega，他是一个少数晚熟的Omega。”Joe强调。

理所当然的，在刚刚Chris等待的时间里，他们就已经很有效率地拿到了Chris的资料。从他近期的体检报告和医院登记里，Zach发现，Chris最近才更改了私人医疗注册，二十多年来他都是个Beta，似乎在不久前——也就在遇见Zach的那一天才分化成了Omega。

这个美妙的巧合让Zach感到一种从骨髓中窜起的、不合逻辑的愉悦。Chris在刚分化为Omega的那天就遇见了他，而之后的一切，以及现在奇迹一般的再次相遇，即便是不屑命运一说的Zach，都不由得兴奋地想要说这些都是命中注定。

想到这里，Zach心情大好地哼了一声表示知道。

“我的重点是，资料上写他以前喜欢的可是女性Beta或Omega，对Alpha可没什么特殊偏好。就算性别分化了心理上也不会一下子转变过来，你要追求他，可别拿出你Alpha的那一套。”Joe补充，“你也不希望把他吓跑吧？”

“我跟他上过床，他早就是我的人了。”Zach对Joe的说辞嗤之以鼻。他和Chris全然地契合，从一开始他就没有把Chris不接受他这一点列在考虑范围内。

“噢，听听，多有责任心，真令我惊叹。”Joe装模作样地感慨了一声，继而嘲讽道:“说的像是你对每个你睡过的Beta和Omega都负责了。”

“嘿！”

“好了Zach，拿出你平时的耐心。我只是不想你见到他就立刻冲上去说：‘噢我就是两周前和你睡过的Alpha，我想要标记你’然后就直接把人扛回家干进床垫里。不不，别否认，我知道你想。”

Zach挑高一边眉毛，摆弄着手边的钢笔，不置可否。

Joe仰头一叹，站起身，“记住别犯罪，被抓到了也别把我供出来。”

临离开前，Joe掏出中和喷雾再往他弟弟脸上一喷。

嗯，世界清新多了。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「」里面是电话的另一方
> 
>  
> 
> ——————————

Chapter 05

 

“这绝对是阴谋。”Karl第一百零一次说道。

Chris对着镜子打着领带，从镜中的反射看着皱着眉表情暴躁的Karl，略微无奈地说道:“这能有什么阴谋？”

从他昨天回来，半是激动半是晕乎地和Karl说完面试经过后，Karl就一直是这种疑神疑鬼的状态。

“说不上来，我就是觉得有古怪。”Karl低着头，手指捏着下巴，做出一个思考的动作。

“Karl，你的疑心病已经末期了。”Chris诚恳地说，一个吃到变味的三明治都能觉得有人在投毒害他的人，说真的，这是病。

没理会他，Karl微眯起一边眼睛，“你说了那个Mr.Quinto是个Alpha。”

“对啊，他是Alpha。”Chris点点头，有些不解，“所以呢？”

“所以昨天那些情况，你就不觉得有什么不对劲吗？”Karl循循善诱。

Chris茫然地摇摇头。

“噢拜托Chris，求你有点身为Omega的自觉！”Karl的语气近乎崩溃，上帝，天知道为什么是他在替他完全没有Omega自觉的室友担心。好吧，的确没有人能在活了二十多年忽然变成一个Omega的时候就立刻有自觉，但Chris绝对是最迟钝的一个。

“没事的Karl，Quinto先生并不喜欢我。”Chris扬着头，很肯定地说，“我没闻到他身上的信息素有什么变化，而且我有掩盖喷雾，他不会闻到我的味道。”

“呵呵。”Karl不客气地呵笑两声，他并不认为这会有什么用处。Alpha的信息素对Omega的影响又不是一瓶单纯用来遮掩气息的喷雾可以隔绝的。那些连脑袋都溢满信息素的Alpha生物从基因上就有绝对的压制。感谢文明社会，不然他不知道怎么拯救这个没自觉的小呆瓜。

“最最最重要的是，我不喜欢Alpha。”Chris强调，“我不会和任何Alpha在一起。”

“哈，多有信服力，我差一点就要被你说服了。”Karl嗤笑，“如果不是知道你一直在对某个Alpha念念不忘的话。”

“那不一样！”Chris一下子羞红了脸，他嚅嗫着，没有底气地反驳，“他不一样。”

Karl一直对他为那个跟他发生了关系的Alpha失魂落魄的事感到好笑。

他也不知道为什么他忘不了那个Alpha，也许Omega的基因本能就是这么深刻，他还是没躲过荷尔蒙的作用，一旦被占有，他就难以从对方霸道的气息中挣脱过来，仅仅是回忆就使他目眩神迷。

他一边懊恼着自己意志力的薄弱，一边在潜意识里固执地认为他就是跟一般的Alpha不一样。那时那样强烈的信息素作用下，当他哭着求那个Alpha不要标记他时，他真的尊重了Chris的意愿。

“有什么不一样，他还不是个Alpha。”Karl抱着手臂，有点好笑地看着Chris，他现在的表现就像个喜欢上了隔壁爱扯她辫子的坏男孩却不敢承认的小姑娘。

“我不想跟你说了，我要迟到了。”Chris佯怒地瞪了Karl一眼。

Karl耸耸肩，打了个呵欠，“随便你吧，我要回去补眠了，你自己小心。”

 

*** 

 

Chris急急地赶到公司时离上班时间不到十分钟，路上比他预想中还要堵，耽搁了不少时间。他紧张地看了看表确认时间，随即松了口气，还好没有迟到。

跟昨天曾有过一面之缘的同事们打过招呼，他很快来到了总裁办公室门口。

这是他分化为Omega以后一个新的开始。Chris深吸一口气，手握上办公室的门把。还没来得及转动把手，门就忽然从里面打开，毫无防备的Chris“啊”的一声惊叫，被向内急遽开启的门拖动，重心不稳地向前一跌。

惨了，这才只是上班第一天啊！他没想到自己真能倒霉到这地步。在心中哀嚎一声，他认命地闭上眼睛，等待着和地板来一个结结实实的亲吻。然而出乎意料，迎接他不是预想中冷冰冰的地板，而是一个结实温暖的怀抱，门内的人用轻巧的力道接住他旋了个身，搂着他稳稳的站定。

劫后余生的感觉让Chris心脏剧烈地跳动着，他小心地睁开一只眼睛，脸还埋在救了他的好心人的胸口，那人胸口硬邦邦的肌肉充满力量，圈着他的臂膀强而有力，带着一种Alpha独有的强势又危险的气息。

“谢谢。”他有些尴尬地道谢，慌忙地想要直起身来。然而对方箍在他腰际的手完全没有要松开的打算，反而越来越紧。环抱着他的身体源源不断地散发着热度，空气中开始出现一种令Chris心慌的味道。

“抱歉？”Chris不自在地挣扎着，他抬起头，对上了一双深邃的棕色眸子，即便只是这样四目交接，他都可以感觉到对方深沉的瞳孔中难掩的侵略性，还有莫名的……熟悉感。

他在一瞬间怔愣住，他见过，这双眼睛……过去半个月，总是在每一个他陷入梦境的夜晚紧紧将他束缚住，落及他每一寸肌肤都能带起灼烧般的热度，成为他每一个夜晚挥之不去的梦魇。

他是，他是……

“是你……”Chris瞪大眼睛。

他认出来了，是那个人，是那个Alpha！

那双眸子的主人勾起一个笑容，他看着呆愣的Chris，视线几乎将他掳获，低沉的声线中蕴含着明显的愉悦情绪，“我好像总是能当你的骑士呢。”

棕发的Alpha歪了歪头，腰间的手收得更紧，“你好，Chris，我是Zach。”

 

“Zachary Quinto。”

 

***

**

*

 

Zachary……Quinto？Quinto！？

 

Chris张大嘴震惊地看着他，脑袋艰难地运转着，像有无数的小矮人拿着锄头在他脑中不停地敲敲打打，哐哐当当的声音震耳欲聋，他几乎无法思考。

Quinto的话，和Mr.Quinto是同一个姓氏，而且两人颇为相似的长相……Chris脑中立刻响起危险的讯号。

果不其然，眼前的Alpha好整以暇地挑着浓密的眉，说道：“这里是我的办公室。”继而露出一个愉悦的笑容，“而你，是我的秘书。”Alpha轻笑着将唇凑到他耳边磨蹭，亲昵地亲吻了一下他的脸颊。

肌肤相触的感觉让Chris浑身一颤，他终于反应过来，用力将Zach推开，惊慌失措地连退几步。他从没想过会再和这个Alpha相遇，还是在这样的场景，以这样的身份。

“你你你，Quinto先生，请你不要这样！”他捂着剧烈跳动的胸口，磕磕巴巴地说。

被推开的Zach眨眨眼，嘴角勾起一个恶劣的弧度，再度逼近Chris，“不要哪样？这样吗？”调笑的语气像在逗弄一个落入他掌中的小动物。

Chris被他逼得步步后退，抵上了办公桌，无路可退地喘息着。Zach顺势搂住他的腰，眯着眼睛缩近两人的距离，鼻尖相触，唇齿之间的距离不过几公分，开始肆无忌惮地释放着他的Alpha信息素。那一天熟悉的杜松子香气涌进Chris的鼻腔，强烈的麝香无孔不入地渗入他的体内，像是毒药一般瞬间瓦解了他的抵抗力。

就在他几乎丢盔弃甲的时候，办公室的电话忽然响了起来，急骤的铃声划破了暧昧的空气，降下了办公室内荷尔蒙高涨的气氛。

“啧。”被打断的Zach不悦地啧了一声，一手依旧强硬地搂着他的腰，左手拿起桌上的电话应声。

Chris胸腔涌起一种绝处逢生的感觉，虚软的腿肚子几乎撑不住他的身子，只能颤抖地倚坐在办公桌上。浑身的细胞都因为Alpha信息素的侵略而颤抖，如果没有Zach抱着他的力道，他可能已经跌倒在地。

Zach很快通完了电话，他皱着眉头，小声抱怨了一句:“狡猾的Joe。”他那个狡猾的大哥像是算准了他会做什么，他和宝贝才一见面就打电话来破坏气氛。

“我去开个会，宝贝。”搂紧怀里的小甜心，Zach用富有磁性地声音在他耳边说道，“呆在这里别走。”俯身在Chris唇上偷了一个吻才满意地离开。

 

办公室的门砸上时，Chris才回过神来。他撑着发颤的双腿飞快地跑到了洗手间，躲到一个隔间，手忙脚乱地掏出口袋里的电话，按下一串熟悉的号码。

当Karl充斥着怒意的声音从电话那一头传过来的时候，Chris感动得简直想要哭泣。

「我正在补眠，刚睡着不到三十分钟！在我决定杀了你之前最好给我个打电话吵醒我的理由！」Karl暴躁的怒吼在此时Chris听来格外亲切。

“我遇到他了！”Chris大喊。

「谁？」Karl不明所以。

“那个Alpha，我性别分化那一天那个Alpha。他，他叫Zachary Quinto，他才是我的新上司。”Chris语无伦次地说着。

他现在希望他还躺在公寓的床上，最好还能用枕头捂住头，假装这一切都是个可怕的噩梦，他依旧每天穿着破洞的T恤嚼着巧克力棒过活。新任上司是一夜情对象这种事，那分明是电影里才会出现的三流情节！

「what？什么情况？发生了什么事？你说清楚点。」Karl一连串问下来。

Chris深吸一口气，把情况大概说明了一下。

「他对你做什么了？”」

“他，他吻我了。”Chris声音颤抖。

「还有呢？」

“我不知道，我很混乱，他的信息素太好闻了……”

「喂！」Karl打断他。

“怎么办怎么办怎么办Karl！”Chris一叠声问道。

「辞职。」Karl淡定地回答。

“不行啊！我签了合约了！该死我就说那份合约有古怪！”

「嘿，说合约有古怪的是我，像个傻瓜一样扑上去就签的人是你。」Karl纠正道。

“那我该怎么办？”Chris着急地问，有些六神无主，现在的状况让他无法正常思考，只能像抓住救命稻草一般向Karl求助。

Karl在电话另一头翻了个白眼，「你不是一直对那个骚包的Alpha念念不忘吗？哈，刚好，搞定他，走上人生巅峰完全没有问题。」

“可是我不想找个Alpha过日子！我不想被标记，不想成为什么人的附属品！”Chris冲着电话大吼，窝在家里的那十几天，他已经想得很清楚了。在早就以为自己是个Beta这么多年后，忽然的分化对于他来说是个全然的颠覆，将他多年来习惯的东西彻头彻尾地改变。他不仅得开始适应当Beta的时候体会不到的Omega敏锐的嗅觉系统，也会比以前更容易受到信息素的影响，最要命的是还得面对Omega难熬的发情期。

但他并不觉得身为Omega的命运就是被标记，选择和一个Beta过日子的Omega也有不少。Alpha的信息素太过霸道，在他看来，Alpha与Omega的结合受信息素的支配太多，比起纯粹的爱情，更不如说是荷尔蒙的结合，他对那样的事本能的反感。

刚刚只是短暂的接触，他就被Zach强烈得几乎令人昏阙的Alpha信息素搞得头昏脑胀。即便当下他抵抗不了来自基因的本能，但荷尔蒙的效力一过，他就感到了深深的懊恼，他不喜欢那种无力感，不喜欢Omega只能在强大的Alpha面前只能臣服的命运，更不想做一个屈从于信息素下而不是自己理智的人。

他甚至不知道Zach暧昧的举动是发自真心还是单纯的揶揄，那么优秀的Alpha又怎么会喜欢他？那样什么都不缺的人，说不定只是把他当成了一个可以消遣的对象。

Chris听到电话另一头的Karl微微地叹了口气，他从来都是除了父母以外最了解Chris的固执的人，Karl说道:「那就冷静点，先看看情况。如果他想追求你你就直接拒绝他，如果他只是想消遣你，哼哼，你就直接冲他脸上挥一拳。实在不行就只能想办法辞职。」

“这样有用吗？”Chris狐疑地问。

「哼。」Karl不客气地哼了一声，「现在可是文明社会了，难道他还能强迫你吗？」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过端午，所以……
> 
> 噫，见面惹，不过还是没啥大进展。。。
> 
> 其实我喜欢简单粗暴肉，但是这篇是偶像剧【望天】


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 06

 

直到下午Zach才再次出现。

“可恶的Joe。”Zach神情不豫，他到Joe那里时一身的信息素太过明显，Joe嫌弃地翻了个白眼，习惯性地掏出随身必备的中和喷雾就对着他一阵狂喷。老实说，他就没见过Joe把那瓶喷雾用在他自己身上，他十分怀疑Joe根本就是为他才专门备着的。

开了一堆令人生厌的会议，拉着他啰嗦了一堆别激进、别冲动、让弟媳妇缓口气之类的废话，又拖着他吃了一顿无味的午餐，才让他回来。

回到办公室时，Zach很满意地看到Chris的身影。Chris的工作地点并不在一般专门为总裁私人秘书准备的与总裁办公室只有一面玻璃屏障的秘书办公室。Zach直接叫人在他宽敞的办公室里安置了一张新的办公桌，就离他自己的桌子不远。这样的距离，意味着他可以时时刻刻看见他的宝贝。

回想刚才一上午的谈话，Zach勉强能同意Joe让他循序渐进的建议，从今天的照面来看，他的宝贝似乎对这戏剧化的发展十分惊慌，适应不能——尽管那样的模样在Zach眼中十分可爱。

Zach想了想，他可以从共进晚餐开始做起。

 

Chris在Zach进门的那一刻就以一种肉眼可见的速度僵住，好不容易平静的心又开始怦怦地乱跳。他尽量让自己冷静下来，投入工作是最好的分心方法，他继续看一些Sarah交给他的资料报表和Zach最近的行程，不断地催眠着自己做好本职的工作，不要受这个存在感强大的Alpha干扰。

他在Zach时不时的注视如坐针毡地度过了一个下午，终于熬到下班时Chris感觉自己已经到了极限，他忙不迭地收拾好东西站起来就准备走人。

“Chris。”Zach叫住了离门口只有一步之遥的他。

Chris犹豫地停下逃走的脚步，扭头看着他，紧握手掌掩饰他内心的紧张，他强装镇定地答道:“Mr.Quinto，请问有什么事吗？”

“叫我Zach就好了。”Zach勾起一个迷人的微笑，走近他，“我知道附近有一家不错的餐厅，我想约你一起共进晚餐。”

“很抱歉，Mr.Quinto，谢谢您的邀请。”Chris固执地保持原称，“但是我要回家，我室友在等我。”

“你的室友？”Zach皱眉，他想起来了，在看Chris资料的时候，他的确看到了这么一号人物。那个室友是个Beta，似乎是Chris多年的好朋友，据他判断应该没有威胁。然而Alpha从来都是占有欲强烈的生物，Zach本能性的有些不悦。他并不喜欢任何人——不论是任何属性任何性别的人——或者任何其他事物，过多的占领Chris的时间与视线。

Chris胡乱地点点头表示肯定。只是，以后一直这样搪塞下去也不是办法。他无法界定Zach真实的目的，但也不想往后都这么尴尬地和自己的老板相处，他咬咬唇，还是决定先说清楚，“Quinto先生。”他抬起头神情认真的看着Zach。

“嗯？”

“半个月前我…嗯，那时的情况你应该也看得出来，我意外进入了发情期，本想回房间时却碰到了你，那时我们…我们之间……”Chris停顿了一下，有些难以启齿，“我想我们都很清楚那只是荷尔蒙之间的效力。算起来应该是我的错，我很抱歉，希望您也能忘了那天的事，不要让那些错误干扰到我们以后的工作。”

硬着头皮一口气说完，Chris深吸一口气，就想转身离开。

比他更快的是Zach的行动，他几步上前拉住了Chris的手，在他的惊呼声中把他拉入怀中，紧紧地锁住。

“Quinto先生！”Chris慌乱地挣扎起来，却怎么也无法挣脱对方有力的双手。挣扎中踉跄退后两步，背部撞上门边的墙壁，被禁锢在Zach的怀抱和墙壁之间，他轻喘着对上Zach的双眼。“放开……唔……”

未完的话音消失在两人交叠的唇间，Zach吻上Chris淡粉色的唇，堵住他将要出口的话。Chris瞪大了眼睛，开始奋力地挣扎，却无法挣脱对方捧着他脸颊的双手与强硬贴上的身体。Zach的灵活的舌头轻而易举地侵入了他的口中，强硬地舔舐他的动作令Chris舌尖发疼，然而比疼痛更强烈、更快袭上脑子的是难掩的欲望。

Chris在他强势的信息素笼罩下逐渐失去了反抗的能力，手无力地抵在他的胸口颤抖。Zach好闻又刺激的Alpha气味对于他来说如同迷药，他的信息素违背自己意识地与对方亲密交融，毫无用处的挣扎很快消失在满溢的荷尔蒙之间。他们无论是身体还是气味都是那么全然的契合，再完美不过地交织在一起。

Zach满意地闻到Chris在自己的亲吻中开始迷醉地散发他甜美的Omega气息，不同于发情期甜得似蜜的气味，此刻的Chris像是刚成熟的青果，散发着青涩却又不失甜美的果香，鲜美多汁。Zach更深地侵入他的口腔，卷着他的唇舌搅动着，发出暧昧的水声。

直到Chris被他吻得快喘不过气来，Zach才终于放开他，“我并不觉得那是错误，也不觉得那是需要被遗忘的回忆。”Zach低声说道，“我以为那对我们而言都是十分珍贵难忘的。”

Chris艰难地喘着气，想要别开脸，却被Zach制止。

Zach注视着他的眼睛，巧克力色的瞳仁对上他蓝色的眼眸 像是要将他吸入其中，他认真地说:“我喜欢你，Chris。”

Zach直白的告白让Chris心跳漏了一拍。

“那天早上，你就这么跑了。”Zach压低了声音，“那时我以为，我再也没办法见到你了。”

“可就在昨天，”Zach低下头靠在Chris的肩膀，愉悦地轻笑，身体的颤动随着他靠在Chris肩膀的头颅传至Chris的身体。“我终于再次遇见你。”他发出一声长长的叹息，热烫的呼吸落在Chris颈侧敏感的皮肤，烫得他浑身发抖，“你以为我还会让你再跑一次吗？”

这句话如同他本人一样富有侵略性，Chris皮肤升起小小的疙瘩，他不由自主地想起了那一天，他们身体紧密相连的时候也是如此，Alpha每一个动作、甚至每一次轻颤，都能对他产生巨大的影响。那时他还能对自己说是因为发情期的缘故，然而现在如此分明的反应让他的掩饰无所遁形。

不安的情绪充满了Chris的身体，他只能不顾一切地拒绝，“可是我不能和你在一起！”

“为什么？”

“我，我不想和我不喜欢的人在一起。”Chris努力找着借口。

“你怎么能这么确定你不喜欢我？”Zach并不承认他的说法，“你对我有反应，不管是那一天，还是现在。”Zach指出了Chris在他怀里的样子。

Chris羞耻地红了脸，他勉强直视着Zach，咬牙道:“这些都只不过是荷尔蒙的作用。”

这句话让Zach危险地眯起眼睛，他恼怒地盯着Chris，“你的意思是，如果别的Alpha这么对你，你也会有反应吗？”他一边问着，一边难以自制地想到那个画面——一个陌生的Alpha抱着他的Chris，用肮脏的手抚摸着只属于他的身体，在那片肌肤上游移，亲吻独属于他的唇……光是想象，他就控制不住地想将他们碾碎，他周身的信息素不由自主地变得可怕。他想要将所有无关的人都从Chris的脑海中清除出去，他要让所有人知道，只有他才是特别的，没有人能从他手里夺走他的Omega。

迎面袭来的骇人气息让Chris瑟瑟发抖，他在那样的气息下几乎要窒息，即便如此，他仍旧咬紧了下唇，坚持着：“我不喜欢你！我也不会喜欢任何Alpha！即使你强迫我！”

Zach紧皱眉头，他看得出Chris在他的信息素下身子发软，却还是固执地看着他，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪着坚毅的光芒，即便Omega的基因早就让他想要臣服于Zach，他却依旧执着地抗拒着，像是对他Omega的身份强烈地排斥着。

Zach想起Joe对他说的话，Chris是一个晚熟的Omega，即便生理上发生了变化，心理也不会立刻转变过来。他不由得微微叹息，他想Chris爱他，而不是怕他。这也是他本来的目的，就像那一天他为什么选择不标记Chris一样。

他尽量收起自己的信息素，让Chris从他的气息中慢慢地恢复过来。

“我不会强迫你。”Zach对他承诺道，想了想，又补上一句，“尽量不强迫你。”

在Chris瞪着他的时候理直气壮地耸耸肩，“我是个生理健全的Alpha，喜欢的人在眼前，我当然不一定克制得住自己。”

“只不过，”他语调一转，道：“我虽然不大控制得住自己的信息素，但我会尊重你。”

“只是，你不能辞职，也不能否决我追求你的权利。”

Chris咬住下唇，点头同意，补上一句:“如果我到最后都不喜欢你，你也必须接受这个结果。”

Zach轻轻地在他唇上印下一个吻，带着不容置喙的自信。

“你会爱上我的，宝贝。”

 

TBC


End file.
